Forbiddened Love RRAU (Rags and Riches au) Compilations
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: I realized that it is not possible for me to make this into a multichap because there are many scenes and ideas I want to happen here but I cannot seem to connect them into creating a single plotline with a central conflict. So I will just gather all those ideas, turn them to oneshots, and compile them here. Enjoy the angst of forbiddened love.


**A/N: Third oneshot for the revolution! Come on, let's beat that damn 300! Like the previous one, this is also for a future ficc but is more rough around the edges. Tell me if you really want to be worked on in the future. **

**Servant!au**

It was Jack's birthday, and little Jeremy and I were preparing dinner for three. I've been working for the Frost-Overland family two years now, but they never treated me how Servants are treated like normally this days. If anything, I felt like I belonged in this family.

Master Jackson Frost-Overland had been widowed three years ago, when Lady Elsa passed away. Now, I was his lover.

But we are illegal.

No, there's no official law against it. But Jack's parents would never approve of me for their son, not with the Overland Family being the most influential of the elite group in the town's social circle. Just to get them off our backs, Jack told them he broke it off. So now, we were a secret. Luckily, Jack has his own household, so we only had to pretend we mean nothing to each other whenever his family visit.

"There, we're finished mommy!" Jeremy beamed at me and a mixture of guilt and happiness surged through me.

He had only been five when Lady Elsa passed on, now he was eight. Since I got here, I always tucked him into bed, told him bed time stories in the stead of Jack whenever he was out late, baked him cookies when he felt down and the like till one day, he just called me mommy right in the presence of Master Jackson. Needless to say, my master confessed his feelings to me long after Jeremy had went to bed.

I felt bad for replacing Lady Elsa in young Jeremy's heart, but master Jackson encouraged me to just accept it.

"Okay Jeremy, that'll be enough. You run along and wash up for dinner, your father will be home soon." I smiled, placing the roast beef and stuffed crabs on a silver tray.

Jeremy jumped down from the stool that elevated him to reach the counter, and ran out the kitchen, until I called out to him to just walk lest he hurts himself. I gathered up the used utensils and begun cleaning up. When I heard Jeremy scream and the door opening.

"Daddy!"

Excitement course through me, and I dropped my work, a wide smile plastered on my face as I made for the main room, where the door was. Normally, servants could be punished by 10 lashes with a whip by just doing that. But like I implied, ours was a different case.

"Ja-!"

I caught myself, stopping dead in my tracks. Jack's parents were there, standing in front while Jack stood behind them, flinching at my near slip up on calling him by name (like I had known!) Jack's parents eyed me with suspiciously and with disdain. Quickly, I stood straight, hands at my sides, and I bowed my head slight, one arm raised like an 'L' across my stomach.

"Good evening, my Lord and Lady. Am I right to assume that you'll be dining with us tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Jack's father raised a brow. "who agreed that you are invited?"

I stiffened, silently cursing myself for the vague slip up. I have to say something to explain something, because if I stay silent when I asked a question, that's 15-20 lashes depending on my master. And while it hurts me a lot physically, I can only imagine how Jack feels for being obliged to execute it.

"I-"

Before I could say anything further, Jeremy came running in. "Daddy!" he lunged for Jack and embraced his waist. I sighed inwardly, thinking we were saved. "And granpa and granma are here too! Will you have dinner with us then?"

"Yes, we will, Jeremy." Jack's father smiled at his granson, forgetting about me for the moment. "so, what do you want to do while dinner's being prepared?"

Before I had time to react, Jeremy untangles himself from his father and ran towards him. "You can just talk to daddy while you wait. I'm going to help mommy prepare the food like a good boy!" he beamed, hugging my arm.

It went silent, and I swear I could hear the temperature drop. Then...

"What did my granson call you?" Jack's mother sneered at me.

I cowered as Jack's father stomped towards me, and I pulled away from Jeremy. "What did you do, polluting his mind with such a repulsive notion!"

"Mother, father wait, let me exp-" Jack trailed off, horrified as his father threw his fist down hard, landing a blow on my left cheek, causing me to crash into a side drawer upon impact, moaning in pain. "FATHER!"

"Mommy!" Jeremy rushed towards me, but Jack's mother pulled him back. "he's hurt! Granpa, why'd you do that?! He didn't do anything bad!" little tears showed at the corner of his eyes. "mommy, are you okay? Daddy and I will prepare dinner, maybe you should just rest now."

Jack's father was red in the face, "Willingly take over the job of the help?! You poisoned his mind!" Jack's father kicked me in the gut and I grunted, choking, small tears leaking out from my eyes. Jack immediately got between us.

"Stop it!" Jack fumed, eyes glaring daggers at his father. "I want both of you to leave! Right now!" he growled, snatching his son's hand and pulling him to his side. He easily let the hand go, because Jeremy was eager to check on me.

Jack's mother looked outraged. "Why, Jackson! How dare you speak that way to us?!"

"I think I have every right to since this is my household," Jack ground out. "You effectively ruined my birthday, insisted to come over, and now you assaulted my lover?! That's right, I love him!"

They both looked horrified by what Jack just admitted. Jack walked to the door, and opened it, beckoning to leave. "You're free to go." he glared, making it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

His parents cast me one more murderous look before storming out indignantly. Jack slammed the door shut and immediately rushed to gather Jeremy and I in his arms. Jeremy embraced his father tightly, and I sobbed into the man's chest.

"J-Jack..." I choked, "they'll... they'll get rid of me now... They're going to make sure I'm thrown out of this house, and out of this town. You know what they can do,"

"No!" Jeremy wailed, "you can't leave!"

Jack shook his head defiantly, his hold around me tightening. "I won't have it, Hiccup," he swore. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure I can keep you." he buried his face into my hair. "I love you, Hiccup, I love you."

I was still scared, shaken up by what just happened. I feared the worst, and the best I could do now was enjoy this family, Jack's passionate love for me, while I can.

Because I learned a long time ago, for servants, happiness doesn't last.

**A/N: Guest reviewers Andie, YOU ROCK, and HiJack attack, just to clariy the mafia!au is a future ficc, after A PRIZE NOT WON. Occupational Hazard was just a preview of sorts. Rest assured, I will try to update as fast I can to finish A Prize not won soon and get started on the Mafia!au. You but have to wait. Thank you for that! (And maybe you guys can make accounts so I can actually PM you like I want to? You can even contribute your own HiJack works, but of course that's not necessary to be a member. :3)**

**Help, I need suggestions for Jack's parents. I don't wanna make it North or Toothiana because their nice, I'm cannon that way. But I'm not really into making OCs. What should I do?**

**When I start this servant!au officially, note that this piece can still be subject for revision.**


End file.
